You're Back?
by AikoSatu
Summary: You're Back...? After all this time you came back? Sequel to Stupid Teme!


**I do not own Naruto. If I did it would have ALOTmore Yaoi in it. All the characters belong to their respective owners which is not me. All that's mine is the idea. Thank you for taking the time to read this and any feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

_Years have passed, I'm with Gaara now and I couldn't be any happier. Yeah, life's good. I'm Hokage and Gaara's Kazekage both villages have accepted us as individuals and as lovers. Tomorrow we'll be getting married and joining our two villages in a stronger bind then a paper ever could. I've almost completely forgot about Sasuke. Sometimes I wonder why people have to go through so much pain to find the loving person in their life; like Gaara is in mine. I'm going out tonight with friends to celebrate my wedding. I wanted all the good luck in the world so I told Gaara he couldn't stay the night with me..._

Naruto turned off the water to the shower stepping out of it slowly. "Ah. Nothing like a bath to make you calm down about wedding jitters," Naruto sighed, wrapping a towel around his waist. He went into his room grabbing some clothes and throwing them on. Once completed, he took some hair gel to make his spikes seem more natural. A knock on the door signaled his attention away from his hair and to his soon to be new guest. "The guys are early," Naruto questioned getting ready to look into the glass peep-hole towards the top of the door. Whose face it was shocked him, to a point where he didn't move not even blinking. After a well five minutes he was able to open the door.

"W-w-what are y-you doing h-here," he stuttered making him sound more like Hinata then himself.

"To see you, what else would I be doing here?"

"Don't play these games!" Naruto lunged forward only to topple onto the other man.

"So much for taking it slow, hm maybe you have changed…."

"What are you doing here? Why are you here, what purpose do you have?"

"I think you know that purpose, Naruto." The man flipped the poor blonde over crushing his lips onto the others demanding entry by drawing blood the moment their lips met. Naruto in turn hit him where in counts and shoved him off.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

"I still love the way my name rolls off your tongue." He licked the blood from his lips making him seem very demonic. Naruto dashed for the door only to be stopped as his fingers grazed the door. "Come on let me talk to you, I deserve it."

"You deserve it! Damn it, you left me! You don't _deserve_ anything," he screamed. He made a clone and sent it out the window as he dashed for the bathroom. Slamming the door he locked it and slid down. "Why?" He whispered.

"Naruto, listen please. That wasn't me, that was well what's happened isn't important. Just listen, I know you're getting married to Gaara. Why? Why do you want to marry that monster? "

"The only monster is you," he screamed. Opening the door and lunging at Sasuke he tackled him to the ground. He didn't know why that happened but he just couldn't let Sasuke insult Gaara. His canines grew larger; along with his nails, piercing into Sasuke's flesh. Sasuke in turned held his arms in a defensive manor in front of his face. After the blonde seemed to calm down Sasuke pulled Naruto to him.

"Please, just listened I was stupid, these years without you have changed me." He flipped the blonde over and started to move his lips to Naruto's. He went slowly as if in slow-motion waiting for the blonde to push him back, right as his lips grazed the fox he was shoved into a wall by…sand?

"Naruto," Gaara screamed just as said man ran to him. "Are you okay, did he hurt you?" So many years with Naruto has turned this once mean boy into a loving, friendly man; to the blonde at least. He held Naruto to him making the blonde's face hide in his robes as he hit Sasuke repeatedly. Soon ANBU came in making Gaara stop as they went to capture the "traitor" as if on cue Suigetsu jumped through the window bringing the raven out of danger.

* * *

"Gaara," Naruto asked shaking slightly. His hands held the outer parts of the robe as he looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Naruto," He looked into the others eyes for a moment before bringing them together kissing his lips ever so lightly but with all the passion in the world. He didn't care with the people all around, he only saw Naruto; and Naruto only saw Gaara.

* * *

The wedding went on as planned. Everything was perfect. Gaara and Naruto read the vows that they had made together to make it even more special.

"I promise to hold you, I promise to love you. I promise my all, I promise my life. I'll give you all that I am and not an ounce less. Hate you never and not an ounce more. To say that I love you would never be enough for I am truly madly deeply in love with you, Naruto." Both said the vows right after each other, them saying their partners' name at the end.

"You may now kiss your partner." Naruto slightly jumped on Gaara crushing their lips together.

"I love you," Naruto whispered laughing slightly.

"I love you, too," Gaara whispered back holding Naruto to him as they smiled for a picture. Yes even Gaara smiled when he had his Naruto next to him.

* * *

Awww Sappy Lame Ending. Haha but yeah I kinda just wrote this before I realized what exactly it was. I don't really think I'm that proud of it though.


End file.
